Face Down
by OokamiJudge
Summary: Kagome finally has who she wants, but all is not well.


The follow song isn't mine it is 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The Ningen, Hanyu, and Youkai of Inuyasha don't belong to me either I am just nickin them for this fic which is an AU. For this here thingy **Bold** things are going to be Kouga, _Italics_ is going to be Kagome, and Underline is going to be Inuyasha. If this fic seems odd please excuse it, this is my first non Yaoi thing, it also might help if I liked Kagome or Inuyasha himself, but I don't so eh. This is a one shot and does contain Character Death, sorry folks it just worked out that way.

KKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKI

Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

**He only barely restrained a growl watching the Mutt and /his/ woman. She loved him, couldn't she see that? He would do the right things for and be the perfect mate. The Mutt just wasn't good for her. Sure she tried to hide it, but he could see it though that mask and the 'makeup' stuff as she called it that she put on. She always looked so sad, but he was the only one that noticed it apparently none of her other friends were doing anything about it if they had at least.**

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

_She turned her head a bit watching her reflection in the lake to make sure she hadn't missed any of them. They were getting harder to hide, but he said he loved her so she believed him when he said it was the last time. Well at least the ones on the rest of her were easy as ever to hide, especially now that she worse an outfit rather close in make to his own firerat made one. She claimed it was because it was getting to cold for her normal clothes which in part it was, the other was she didn't want the questions from her friends. Worse yet would be if Kouga were to question she still saw those looks from him that said he loved her as much as he had always claimed, but she had Inuyasha._

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

**He couldn't help it he didn't like seeing her in this state. She shouldn't even be with him she should be with him. She was to be /his/ mate not that Mutt's. Dog breath didn't disserve her, not with what he was doing to her. He caught him when the others weren't there and turned him around glairing at him. "Do you feel good when you do that to her? She loves you, how can you do that to her? Does it make you feel more like a demon?" he growled at the half demon.**

"It's none of your business you Wimpy Wolf. She chose me over you so I can do what I want with her." The half Inu replied his tone as much of a growl as the others.

**"She isn't yours yet Mutt, you haven't even mated with her. One day she will change her mind. She will get tied of your lies and having to cover it up. Who do you think she will go to then?" the Ookami challenged.**

"Feh. Think what you will." Inuyasha said before turning away from the Youkai and walking off.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

_No matter what she did it was never right. He was always mad at her over something she did or that had happened and he took it out on her. At first it had all been in play, the light taps the play fighting. It had long ago become something larger and something more. Now it was as if he was trying to kill her, for what she didn't know, but that was what it seemed like._

**It was getting worse. Every time it got worse. That was why she had changed her clothes. That was why she bathed alone now. That was why she ran off in the mornings. All of it was because of the Mutt because of what he did to her. He could see her pain though. It was in her eyes every time she looked at him. It was in her smile every time she smiled at him he could see it wave just that bit and wane just that much. He didn't know why she allowed it to go on not when all she had to do was end it, but the point was she did let it go. He would find a way to make her see that it could be better.**

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

"Shut up wench, it's all your fault"

**There he went again, he was at it again after he had warned him. She loved him couldn't he see that? He had never given up on her, or more exactly the idea of her, but he had accepted that it was him she loved. Why did she let him do this and why did he do this. The Mutt needed to listen before it was too late.**

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

**"I warned you once Mutt, but you didn't listen. What if she doesn't come back this time? What will you do then?" she had left today, back to her own time. He couldn't follow her, but the could and he had made no attempts to do so. He seemed as if he didn't care. Then again he supposed he didn't she loved him so she would come back, wouldn't she.**

He sneered at the ookami "I told you wimpy wolf, she is mine and I can do what I want with her. She'll be back though. She always comes back."

**Yes that reflected his own thoughts oddly enough though for different reasons he suspected. He knew she would return because of love. If he was any guess though the half Inu probably thought she would out of some odd loyalty to him or something. Which while bother were similar they were not the same things. Not exactly.**

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

_She smiled a bit sadly up at him. She loved him greatly and yet he still did this. No matter what she said he did this. She had 'sit' him a few times when it first started, but she didn't bother anymore it had only made it worse on her and made him mad. She never wanted to upset him she just wanted him to love her like she did him. Why couldn't he see that?_

_Pulling herself to her feet she squared off with him. "I can't take this anymore, I leaving."_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

Had the wolf been right? Was she really going to leave? After all he had done was she really going to leave him? How dare she just leave him like that? If it wasn't for him she would be dead or worse, who knew what demons would have done to her for her powers.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

"This is your fault you Wimpy Wolf. You told her to leave didn't you!"

**"I told her no such thing. She left on her own Mutt. I guess she finally realized that the abuse wasn't worth it to her." So she had left him then had she. How long though? How long would it last before she came back to him? She had said she was leaving before and had always come back how could he think this time would be any different.**

He growled shoving the ookami down before heading off into the forest to find her. She wasn't /allowed/ to leave him.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

_It didn't hurt anymore. All she felt now was a sort of odd numbness. He had found her you see. She had left and he had found her. Only this time he had gone to far and now she knew she wouldn't make it. When the pain had faded and her vision had started to black she knew it was coming. "Good Bye Inuyasha, my love."_

He watched the red pool around her spread with an odd since of both dread and glee. He had won she was his for all time and yet she was gone just as he had said she would be. So who had won? Had he won because she was his for all time, or had he won because she had left?

It didn't matter he would be joining her soon.

Seconds after he had struck the blow that would kill her, the one that had severed the main artery in her neck the others had burst into the clearing to see his claws dripping with her blood and his eyes red with own demon blood. Sango had dealt a direct blow to his back with her demon slayer, and Miroku had hit home with his staff to knocking him in the head.

**He had done the most damage though and he knew it. He had known the Hanyu would be mad, but to kill her? He couldn't allow it and he couldn't allow him to hurt anyone else so he had attacked. He had taken the half inu down the same as he had taken Kagome down, a good shot to his neck.**

_Blood pool around as the pain left rather quickly. It was just a numbness now. Nothing more. A since of knowing death was coming for you and yet you couldn't make yourself care._

**He stood watching them both fade. The woman he had wanted for his mate and the inuhanyu who had taken her away in more ways then one. As the spark faded from her eyes though he turned heading away from the clearing a howl of loss sounding behind him as he sped away. He never wanted to see the inu again even in a dead state. He would find another to take as his mate he would have too, but there would never be another like her. Of this he was sure.**

KKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKIKKI

I hope you enjoyed the fic despite the Character Death, oh and of course feel free ta review too I always enjoy reading them.


End file.
